


Shinobu Pan

by EtherealCatLady



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealCatLady/pseuds/EtherealCatLady
Summary: Miyagi Yoh un londinense que vive de manera solitaria y está cansado de la rutina y la monotonía emprende una aventura cuando el niño maravilloso aparece en su ventana-Adaptacion de Peter Pan a los personajes de la pareja Terrorista-





	Shinobu Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Es pequeño trabajo en el que estuve trabajando ya hace varios años espero que les guste :)

En las oscuras noches de Londres, cuando los niños dormían, los adultos festejaban pomposas reuniones, llenas de vanidad e hipocresía, un joven sobrio salía de aquel venenoso lugar. Vestía con el mejor esmoquin que el dinero pudiera comprar, cubierto con una gruesa capa negra "porque en esta época todo tiene que ser negro " pensaba divertido, se detuvo y levanto la vista, el cielo londinense constantemente estaba cubierto por la niebla sin embargo esa noche estaba salpicado de por un mar de luminosas estrellas, parecieran que brillaran para él, con su mano enguantada acomodo su exquisito sombrero de copa prosiguiendo su camino.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una curiosa figura cruzaba volando el cielo nocturno su sombra se proyectaba sobre los techos de las casas de los suburbios, se ocultaba detrás de las chimeneas, miraba en cada hogar donde los niños dormían pero ninguna llamaba mas su atención que aquella enorme mansión, donde un extraño hombre ahí vivía lo llenaba de curiosidad, volaba lo mas rápido que podía, su cabellos castaño se agitaba al viento, las hojas cosidas a su traje crujían por los gráciles movimientos que realizaba con ayuda del viento. llego hasta la mansión donde una luz del piso superior llamo su atención y una chispa brillo en sus ojos. cada noche lo observaba tan solitario solo tenia la compañía de los libros y sus pensamientos.  
Tal vez hoy seria la ocasión de hablar por primera vez con ese hombre tan interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento que sea tan corto pero es solo el prólogo trabajaré en editar los otros capítulos :)


End file.
